


Lingering Affair

by Sparky (StudioFortyTwo)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Escape Artist
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/Sparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://studio-forty-two.tumblr.com/post/101615037699/one-night-stand-before-the-first-day-of-your-new">this</a> AU prompt post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting at the bar, enjoying a tumbler of a 21 year old Glenlivet. He’d been pleasantly surprised to see the bottle sitting high up behind the young barman and decided he was here to celebrate after all. It may be expensive, but wasn’t that the point? Turning in his chair, Will glanced out over the small dance floor over his shoulder. The chocolate notes of his beverage rested on his tongue as his eyes caught sight of a head of golden hair. The owner was dancing to the slow tempo of the song with a grace he hadn’t seen or maybe rather taken notice of in years.

…

Rose swayed to the music, already happily warmed from her drinks. She was only one of a handful of people on the dance floor, and she was the only one dancing alone. Jake was at their table, and every time she glanced his way he was watching her. Rose smiled at him. He wasn’t watching her with the eyes of a man who had intentions. Instead, Jake was smiling at her fondly and yet managed to still look the part of the protective brother.

When she had first decided on a career change, whether temporary or not, he’d been the first to offer support. It wasn’t that her family, including Mickey, were actually against the idea. But none of them were convinced it was actually what she wanted. Shaking her head to the rhythm, Rose forced her thoughts to shift. She was supposed to be focusing on the now.

Spinning slowly she let her eyes glide over the room, darkened though it was and lost herself in the song. A pair of dark eyes across the floor, belonging to the man at the bar, made her stumble. Jake was immediately there, offering a hand that she gladly took, and led her to her seat.

Rose threw back the rest of her beverage and signaled to the waitress walking by for another.

“Are you sure you want another? I mean, I’m not gonna judge…” Jake’s look was both of amusement and concern and Rose simply nodded back at him. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Her new drink arrived shortly thereafter and she took a few gulps before daring to peer around Jake toward the bar. The man was still there, but he was facing away. It had to have been a trick of her muddle brain and the low lights. Because those were eyes she had never expected to see again. She noted the lack of pinstripes, and the jacket slung over the chair next to him appeared shorter. She blinked a few times and took another long draught before meeting Jake’s now curious gaze.

“It’s nothing. Just my mind playing tricks.” She smiled at her friend encouragingly. “Care to join me for a song or two?”

…

He had switched to a cheaper, but still excellent selection of scotch, and the woman on the dance floor had found a partner. He found himself twisted in his seat even further so as to have a better view of the dancers. Even in the dim lights he could see that she was gorgeous, with a captivating smile. Her clothing choice was much more conservative than the other females on the floor, and yet it was still rather sexy. A simple pair of tight jeans with a flowing purple top.

Finishing yet another glass he started to think that maybe it was time to head home. The house was empty, no one waiting on him with Jamie at his grandmother’s for the week. That thought made him waver in his decision. But he had a big day coming up, and sleep would do him well. He slid the empty glass across the bar.

His eyes were still trained on the blonde hair when he realized the barman had replaced his empty glass with a full one. Will sighed and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving the woman.

…

“I really should head home soon. First day tomorrow and all.” Rose was resting her head on Jake’s shoulder, now letting him guide her across the dance floor in slow circles.

“It’s your party. You can leave whenever you choose.”

Her eyes shifted as they neared the bar and her breath left her lungs as her eyes met the man’s again. There was no mistaking the familiarity this time. As she stumbled against Jake, he caught her tightly about the waist.

“I think you may be right. Bed time is quickly approaching.”

Rose couldn’t pull her eyes away from the man, and he wasn’t looking anywhere else either. Their gazes locked, even as Jake moved them back toward their table. She accepted his help in putting on her jacket and took her small purse when he handed it to her.

“I’m gonna get a cab, do you want me to walk to your door first?”

She pulled her eyes away and looked at Jake, his words fluttering around in her head for a moment before she could make sense of them. “Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s literally next door after all.”

He nodded and they made their way across the pub to the door.

…

Will watched the couple leave and decided he really did need to get home now. After paying his tab he slipped on his jacket and made his way outside. He stood outside the entrance debating. Their home was only a few blocks away, and the walk would likely help sober him up and tire him out. But the air was a bit cooler than he preferred and a warm cab sounded awfully nice.

Just as he was about to flag down an approaching car, he heard a faint “shite” behind him. Turning toward the word he saw the woman kneeling in front of a doorway only a few feet down. Without a though he moved toward her, kneeling down as well to help her pick up the few items scattered across the pavement.

When she glanced up at him, presumably to thank him, she froze. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes wide, and he wasn’t sure she was even breathing.

“Is everything all right?” He glanced around for the bloke that had been with her earlier, but didn’t see him. “Is you boyfriend…“

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I mean, I have a friend. And he’s a boy, but not like a proper boyfriend. He’s a Jake. Not “A” Jake. His name is Jake.”

Will smiled at her as she rambled, stumbling over her words, still clutching her things and her purse.

“Right. Well, then.” He stood up and offered a hand to help her. She quickly shoved her items into the small purse and took his hand. She stumbled on her heels and he caught her, hands around her waist. Her hair fell into her eyes and he started talking without thinking. “You are quite a wonderful dancer.”

She glanced up at him through her lashes, making no real effort to move out of his grip, and smiled up at him bashfully. “Thank you.”

She shifted her weight on her feet and he was about to let her go when she placed a hand on his shoulder and lifted up to kiss his cheek. As her lips lingered against his skin, he lost all thought, turning his head just enough to steal a kiss. When she still didn’t pull away, he pressed his lips against hers more firmly and she leaned into him. He slid his hands in opposite directions across her back until he was properly holding her to him his fingers wrapped around her sides. She sighed and he took advantage of the way her lips had parted slightly to run the tip of his tongue along her bottom one.

After that it was like a tidal wave broke over them. Lips and teeth and tongues in a dance as she moved her hands into his hair, her purse once again on the ground, forgotten. He ran a hand downward gripping the back of her thigh, trying to pull her body closer. She moaned against his lips. Moments passed and they were all that existed in the world.

And then a ringing broke the silence around them and she pulled away, her hands still holding tightly to him. She grinned at him, her lips swollen and he could only smile back as she moved down to pick up her purse. Pulling out a phone she rolled her eyes before answering it.

“I’m fine. Yes. Of course. I’d not lie to you.” She paused, her head turned to the side, and Will wanted to taste the skin of her neck. “Goodnight to you too.”

His eyes snapped to hers, unsure of what this was or where it was going. He tried to look neutral as he waited for her to say something, anything.

Rose licked her lips and let her mind work rapidly. It had been years since she’d been stuck in this universe. The glimmer of hope she’d had that they might get the canons working again had fallen through. There was no longer any possibility that she could ever get back to her Doctor. And now, she was standing on the street in the arms of a man who could be his clone, whom she had just thoroughly snogged. This could go one of two ways, and she decided quickly that she knew which path she wanted to travel down.

“My um, my place is just upstairs. Care for a night cap?” She chewed her lip as she waited for a reply.

He simply leaned down to kiss her softly again before nodding. She grinned brightly at him before taking his hand and leading the way.

…

Rose rolled over, bright sunlight streaming in through her window. She growled at it, pulling her comforter over her head. The beeping of her alarm sounded and she swung out a hand to smash the clock and stop the sound. Her head was ringing and she knew she had drank a lot, but really didn’t expect this bad of a hangover.

Moaning, she kicked back the covers and forced herself up. It just wouldn’t do to be late, or only half put together on her first day. It took everything she had, but she managed to get herself some paracetamol before climbing into the shower.

Feeling about sixty percent herself, Rose walked into the building of her new secretary position proud to have arrived ten minutes early. She introduced herself to the first person she saw.

"Oh, I'm Grace. I did your phone interview." The kind older woman smiled brightly at her, and nodded toward the back office. The door was closed, but Rose could clearly see the clean desk out front. The desk that must be hers. She smiled, already excited at doing something new.

“Mr. Burton is on the phone, but he’ll be out in just a mo. You can go ahead and put your stuff away at your desk while you wait.”

Rose moved to sit behind the desk, opening a bottom drawer to place her purse inside. After working as a Team Leader at Torchwood for so long, she was ready for a nice quiet desk job. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but she really wanted to give it a try. It was time to take a break and live a semi-normal life, no matter how temporary.

Behind the door over her shoulder, Rose could hear one side of a conversation. When the talking had stopped for a few minutes she stood, straightening her skirt and preparing to introduce herself to the boss. The door handle jiggled and she glanced down one last time to check over herself. As the door opened she reached out a hand, lifting her eyes as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ro-."

Her eyes landed on his face in time to see his eyes widen, his hand flying to his mouth as he choked on the drink he'd just taken. Rose's immediate reaction was to pat his back, asking if he was okay. He nodded and she took a step back, trying to not look around at the room of people who were likely staring at them.

He cleared his throat, testing his voice before extending his own hand. "Will, Will Burton."

As the scene calmed, Rose's cheeks burned with the memories of the night before. Lips between thighs, teeth scraping her hips, hands fisted in her hair. She blinked at him and unconsciously licked her lips before realizing he was still waiting for her to shake his hand. As she placed her hand in his she didn't miss how his eyes had moved to her mouth.

"Welcome to the team, Rose." He'd seemed to compose himself now, giving her a lopsided grin. "Let's get started right away, if you'll just follow me?"

She followed him into his office, and he paused to shut the door before gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. He leaned back against the desk and folded his arms over his chest. Rose waited patiently for him to speak as he shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm not really sure how to start." Rose nodded encouragingly. "I don't normally do... that, that sort of thing."

"Me either." She watched emotions flow over his features and occasionally caught familiar ones that resembled her Doctor.

"Right. No, of course not." He cleared his throat again. "I hope you'll still stay, want to be a part of our team? Grace said you were over qualified, and she was quite impressed with you."

Rose just nodded.

"Good, that's good. Okay."

The room went silent as neither of them could think of anything to say. Finally Rose excused herself and headed back out to her desk, eager to be distracted by whatever work was waiting for her.

Will didn’t move, unable to stop his eyes from dropping down her backside as she exited his office. His mind stripping away the clothes she was currently wearing and remembering the smooth skin hiding underneath. He pushed away from the desk, pacing around the room, but was still unable to stop the stream of visions. Golden hair falling into her face as she leaned down to kiss his chest, their lower bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. The feel of her arse in his hands as he guided her movements.

Bloody hell, he’d become the boss who shagged his secretary! Will ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he was mussing it up, pulling at it as he screamed internally. What the hell had he done? This was a nightmare, a disaster, a…

He crossed his arms again, sitting heavily on the edge of his desk. He jumped back up again, having landed on his phone.

“Do you need me, Mr Burton?” Her voice rang out from the phone and he panicked, realizing he must have hit the call button.

“No, no. Sorry. I don’t need anything, Rose.” He rushed to add a “Thank you.”

Making sure that the connection was closed, he mentally patted himself on the back, “Well said, Will. You certainly do NOT need her.”

He sighed as his head fell back, his eyes landing on the ceiling, “Oh dear Lord, help me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose checked her reflection again, before rolling her eyes at herself. A few days had passed since she had arrived at her new job, only to discover she’d had a one-night-stand with her new boss the night before. She was purposely avoiding him and he seemed to share the sentiment.

Her reflection was fine, her hair and makeup were simple but professional. Her blouse was fitted, but not in the least revealing. Her pencil skirt was long and the slit short. Rose was making a conscious effort to not look like the secretary who shagged the boss. She had to keep reminding herself that no one knew besides the two of them, which was bad enough, but she didn’t want to spark any rumors by dressing even remotely suggestive. Though in reality, she should possibly be more worried about people taking notice of the way she and Will - Mr. Burton, she corrected herself - avoided any sort of physical contact and hardly looked each other in the eye. 

She slipped her feet into her new heels and grabbed her purse. So far she had managed to remain punctual, something that had often eluded her in the past. It helped that the office was only a short walk away, just a few blocks down the street. Unfortunately, her walk to work was also a daily reminder of how she had pulled her boss down that very street to her loft, with a firm grip on his necktie. She almost tripped as her mind once again grabbed on tight to that thought and she missed a slight rise in the pavement. 

As she approached the office door, Rose saw him walking up the path from the opposite direction. He didn’t seem to notice her so she maintained her pace, figuring he’d be inside before she reached the door. To her dismay - and regrettable delight - Will froze just inside the door to hold it open as she moved through, his long arm bracing it as he nodded to her. Rose nodded back but didn’t stop moving, quickly making her way to her desk. 

He had seen Rose coming up the walk, but Will kept his eyes focused on the door. He only decided to wait and hold it for her at the last second, his fingers barely keeping their grip on the wood. As she moved past him, his eyes took in her exposed calves and her high heels. He caught flashes of more skin through the slit in the back of her skirt with each step she took, and cursed the fact that it didn’t reveal more. He shook his head at himself as he followed her toward his office knowing his thoughts were beyond inappropriate, being the exact musings a man should _not __be having about his secretary._

Then there she was, as if to taunt him, kneeling down to stuff her purse into a drawer of her desk and he wished she was bent over instead, her arse framed tightly in that skirt for him to run his hands over. He almost tripped over the threshold of his office and berated himself again, closing the blinds of the window that overlooked her desk. 

Will had to get a grip on himself. This was not healthy. He should have told her the first day that it wasn’t going to work. Instead, he’d convinced himself that he could handle it. He was a strong willed man. One woman, who just so happened to know how to use her full pouty lips and tongue, was not going to break his self control. 

Right... who the hell was he fooling? 

He swept a hand through his hair and wished he had more work to do, more to occupy his mind. He had known things would be slow starting off, he originally welcomed the change of pace, but now it was torture. Then again, if he had a heavier case load, he would actually have to interact with Rose on a daily basis. Was that really what he wanted? Yes. That was exactly what he wanted. It was not, he knew, what he needed. 

His phone rang and Will took a deep breath before picking up the receiver, grateful for the interruption. 

... 

Rose was thankful everyday for lunch. It afforded her the opportunity to explore her new area and also get away from the tension at the office. Unfortunately, her new job was proving quite slow and lacking in a lot of real work for her to distract herself with. She had the odd copies to make, or calls to take, but nothing that took any sort of cognitive thinking. Unlike a law firm that was established, there was not even a closet full of old files to be organized. 

There was also the fact that the building contained a single loo. Just one toilet for everyone to share. There were only a handful of employees, so really it wasn’t an issue. Except when it was. 

Rose had come back from lunch a few minutes early and was taking advantage of the empty office to slip into the loo and reapply her eyeliner and lipstick. Even as she pulled the tube of red stain out of her purse, she knew it wasn’t necessary. Her lips were gorgeous regardless, and who exactly was she trying to impress? She refused to admit to herself that she knew all too well why she was wearing the red lipstick and who she was hoping would take notice. 

The door swung open and Rose dropped the tube into the sink as another person stepped into the small powder room. In the mirror, she could see his face as his mind began to process who he had just walked in on. He was stunned silent, his eyebrows crawling up his forehead in surprise. 

Rose broke eye contact to pick up her lipstick and began running it over her lips, albeit much slower than necessary. She felt a bit triumphant as his eyes were locked on her lips in the mirror. She pressed them together before puckering and putting away the lipstick in her purse. 

Will cleared his throat, leaning back to give Rose more room as she made to turn around in the limited space they were sharing. His eyes were fighting to stare at her red lips when she faced him, but he valiantly kept them focused on her hazel eyes instead. 

“Excuse me. I was just touching up after lunch.” She smiled kindly at him. 

“No, excuse me. The door was unlocked, I didn’t realize anyone was in here.” 

Rose simply shrugged, lowering her head slightly and looking at him up through her lashes. A curl of hair fell in front of her face and his hands itched to brushed it away, to lock it behind her ear. He dug his nails into his leg through his trousers instead. 

“Guess I better get back to it," she replied, stepping past him. 

The door closed behind her as an actual whimper escaped his throat. _Was she doing this intentionally?_ , he wondered as he leaned back heavily against the door after he'd quickly locked it. 

... 

It was the last day of her first week at her new job and Rose had never been happier to know it was Friday. Her stress levels were sky high and she really wished it was the kind of work stress most people loathe. Instead, it was purely venereal and completely insatiable. More than once she'd caught herself rolling a pen between her lips while imagining other things there, well one specifically. In one week's time Rose Tyler "Defender of Earth" had been replaced by Rose Tyler "Hedonistic Secretary."

She had wondered if it would have been just as frustrating of a situation had she not already felt his skin move against hers. The man looked like the Doctor's twin brother. Surely she'd still be lusting after him, the same way she had the Doctor, once she'd met her new boss. Maybe it was actually better that they'd already fell into bed prior to the realization that they'd end up working together. 

Since she had a head full of memories from one night with this man who had made her (as cliché as it sounded) body sing, things were difficult on a whole other level. Such as when he reached up for a stack of folders on a tall shelf and she could clearly envision the muscles of his back straining. She could remember the way they felt under her hands as they flexed. Her eyes lowered and she thanked every last diety for slim fit trousers. His back side was round and firm and shown off brilliantly in his preferred cut of trousers. And yet, she was well aware that it looked even better as he walked naked from her bed to the ensuite. 

"Careful you'll chew right through that pen and end up with ink all down your chin and blouse." Grace smiled fondly at Rose, winking as she turned toward the small kitchenette. 

Rose dropped the pen to her desk and forced her eyes back to her computer screen. She had emails to sort. 

... 

Will finally had some actual work to do, even if it was paltry cases. He had chosen to change his focus and this was exactly what he had wanted. Simple case loads with outcomes that barely mattered in the grand scheme of the real world. Which in no way meant he planned to lose any. He smirked to himself while reading over his notes. 

His computer beeped to notify him of a new appointment and he smiled as Rose's name appeared in the box as the originator. Forcing the smile off his face, he clicked to accept and add the new appointment to his diary. 

After a full week of adjusting his office blinds from tightly shut to barely open, he knew it was useless. His lips were chapped from his own tongue running over them every time he glanced at hers. He'd taken too many cold showers during lunch breaks to keep count. 

Even his unconscious mind was lost to her. Dreams ranging from her spinning, arms wide and smile wider, in an open field to her on all fours crawling slowly toward him. His morning routine now included attending to his physical needs immediately upon waking, trying to maintain the images from his sleep behind his eyelids. 

A quick rap on his door had him pulling his hand away from his thigh. He didn't even know it had been inching closer to where he was showing signs of his slight excitement. Scooting his chair into his desk as far as he could, he called out for the person on the other side of the door to enter. 

Relief that it was one of his paralegals settled over Will's face as he greeted them, still sitting behind his desk. The younger man simply stated he'd wrapped up the paperwork for his current case and was about to leave for the day. After Will assured him there was nothing else for him to help with, he took his leave. 

Friday. That meant two whole days of not seeing Rose. He frowned at his screen, his eyes glancing at the folder titled "Employee Information." Maybe he wouldn't have to wait until Monday to see her. Will leaned back in his chair, reconsidering the urge to open the employee info file and look for Rose's mobile number. That was exactly the kind of behavior that would take him down roads best not travelled. 

... 

Rose closed down her computer and gathered her things. It was finally the end of her work week. She'd made plans during lunch with Jake and his friends that were slowly becoming her friends. Her evening was sure to be filled with booze and relaxation. She said a quick goodbye to Grace and the few other employees she’d become friendly with before knocking on Mr. Burton’s door to let him know she was heading out. 

She stuck her head in the door and he glanced up at her over his computer screen. The smile that graced his lips made her breath catch, but she managed to get out her goodbye. He told her to enjoy her well earned weekend and she left, thoughts of him following her shortly and joining her for an evening of dancing before more exclusive activities filling her mind. 

… 

After arriving at his still eerily quiet home, and wondering around the house for almost an hour, Will decide he should get out. Having a few drinks to wind down from the stressful week of work was a great idea. Jamie wouldn’t be back home until Sunday evening, and it wasn’t healthy for him to keep himself locked up alone. He changed into a pair of dark jeans and a nice shirt, taking a moment to refresh his cologne before leaving. 

There was a pub right down the street that he hadn’t yet visited, so he decided to check it out. They had the match playing, so he ordered a pint and settled in to watch. By match end, Will was a few pints in and feeling restless. The crowd had filled in a bit, and he decided to change locations, find another place to finish out his night. Maybe a place with a dance floor. 

Smiling to himself, Will turned toward the pub that he clearly had planned to end up at from the beginning. The evening air was cool, but felt nice against his slightly warmed skin. It didn’t seem to take long at all for him to arrive at the entrance of his destination, but suddenly he felt distinctly sober. Taking a deep breath and telling himself that he was already here, might as well go in, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

This place was a bit smaller than the first, but just as full. He found an empty chair at the bar and ordered another pint, needing it after the walk. It didn't take him long to see her, hair shining the in the lights of the dance floor, smile wide and gorgeous as ever. There had been nothing to make him think she’d actually be there, but he felt a flush run through him because she was. He also noticed the same bloke she’d been with that first night and a frown began to settle on his face. Will suddenly realized he didn't know anything about Rose's personal life. She’d told him she wasn’t dating, but maybe this guy was working toward something. He shook his head, deciding that even if the other man did have some sort of intentions toward Rose, a little healthy competition never hurt anyone. He finished his pint, thinking that maybe he was bit drunk after all. Still, he couldn't convince himself to cross the room and join Rose for a dance. 

He drank her in, watching her laugh with her friends, smiling at random guys as she danced, and he was left with flashes of memories. Her hands on his collar, his back against her door, their lips locked. Each button of his shirt slowly slipping through the holes as she undressed him, her fingers coasting over his skin. The way her tongue peeked out between her teeth as she unzipped his trousers and slipped them over his hips along with his pants. The sound she made when he first wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, working it with his tongue. 

Will was smiling, and as the music changed he was brought back to the present. What was he waiting for? They had obviously both enjoyed that night and they were grown adults. Why couldn’t he just walk up to her and offer to dance? He used to dance a lot. There was nothing to be worried about. From the way their week at work had gone, she was just as frustrated as he was. 

He stood up, ready to make his way across the room. His ankle twisted against the leg of his chair, bringing the edge of the bar into contact with the back of his head followed by his knee hitting the ground. 

… 

Rose watched as a crowd began to gather at the bar. Jake was waving at her and she moved toward him, still watching the commotion. It looked like someone had fallen, a few people gathered around kneeling. Rose had only made it halfway through her first drink of the night. Her training immediately kicked in as she realized why Jake was waving her down. She pushed through the thickening crowd toward the injured party and leaned down, moving one last waitress out of her way. 

There on the floor, was Will, knocked out cold. Her hand flew to his neck checking for a pulse and she exhaled heavily as she felt his heartbeat against her fingers. 

“Someone call 999.” A hand on her shoulder made her turn her head and the man there opened his mouth, but Rose didn't let him speak. “I have medical training. And he’s my boss.” 

That seemed to suffice, so she turned her attention back to her unconscious boss and gently tried to wake him. His eyes fluttered slightly and she said his name a few times, patting his cheek with a firm but gentle hand. 

Will could hear noises, muffled noises that almost sounded like his name. His eyes were heavy, it wasn’t time to wake up yet, he was still too tired. But then he registered the voice, Rose. She sounded like she was underwater and he fought to open his eyes out of curiosity. Why was that silly girl under water? Her face, though it was kinda swirled and blurry, came into view and he smiled. 

“You are fucking sexy as hell.” He smiled at her, only one side of his lips curling. 

Rose was relieved as his eyes had started to open. But immediately upon his unexpected declaration, he lost consciousness again. She stared slack jawed at his unconscious form while her mind tried to validate what he’d just said. And then she was biting her lips, trying to contain the giggles building in her chest. She ignored the tug at her heart as she kept watch over him. Despite the fact that he was obviously pissed, he was incredibly adorable. 

The crowd began to part as the ambulance had arrived and a gurney was being pushed into the bar. Rose backed away so he could be lifted up and moved out into the ambulance. She followed behind, thankful to Jake for handing her purse to her as she’d been standing watch. 

“We’re gonna have to take him to A&E.” One of the paramedics was talking to her, and Rose pulled her eyes off of Will’s face to listen. “He’s not responding at all. But I’m sure he’ll be fine. Thank you for your help.” 

“No, wait I-,” Rose swallowed, knowing she wasn’t about to leave his side and making a split second decision, “I’m coming with him. I’m his girlfriend.” 

The man nodded at her, holding open the door and helping her climb into the back. She settled into the bench on the side and reached out, taking his hand in hers and smiling at how perfectly they fit together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wondrous Tennantmeister!

Will opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lights, to see that he was staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling and surrounded by white walls. He turned his head to one side and saw a curtain, then the other side to find Rose Tyler. He started to sit up, confused about where he was and why Rose was there as well. But then she was standing there placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to lay back down.

“Hey now, easy does it.” Her smile was soft, and was that a tinge of worry?

“What’s going on?” He realized all at once that his head hurt and he was a bit dizzy.

“You took a spill, hit your head.” She bumped at her own head with her palm and cracked a slightly wider smile.

Will was about to ask why she was with him when he remembered the pub. She had been there with her friends, dancing. He had been there alone, watching her, trying to gain the courage to approach her. Then he suddenly remembered her hovering over him… and he said,  _oh no_. He hoped that part wasn’t real. Surely he didn’t…  _oh God, he did!_

The curtain moved aside and a doctor walked up to the bed, clipboard in hand. He was smiling and Will decided to take that as a good sign. “Mr. Burton. Nice to see you alert. You’ll be happy to know that you’ve got a loyal one here.” He nodded toward Rose and Will smiled a bit awkwardly. “Your lovely girlfriend hasn’t left your side for a moment.”

Will glanced over at Rose -  _his what?_  She nervously smiled at him and he noted the blood gathering at her cheeks. Beginning to piece the charade together, he grinned at her before giving the doctor his attention again. “So it looks like you’ve sustained a minor concussion. I’d suggest taking it easy for a few days, but after that you should be back to your old self.” Will didn’t miss the doctor winking at Rose. For a moment he wondered if this guy was seriously flirting with her in front of her supposed boyfriend, but then he blushingly realized the man was referring to the fact that he should refrain from any  _extracurricular activities_  for a while.

“You should stay with him. It’s okay for him to sleep, but maybe wake him hourly. Other than that, I’ll leave you to it. Someone should be by soon to help you with signing out and getting on your way home.” He smiled at them both again before leaving them alone.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Burton, I was worried. And I knew they wouldn’t let me come with you just because I’m your secretary.”

“My girlfriend, eh? Crazy what can happen when you make a complete arse of yourself in public these days.”

Their words mingled as the both starting talking at the same time, but neither of them missed what the other had said. Moments later they were both laughing, Rose bent over, Will trying to contain it because of the pain that had initially shot through his head. They had both calmed down by the time a petite woman came in with paperwork to be signed. After she left, Rose excused herself while Will put his own clothes back on.

“You don’t actually have to keep watch over me, Rose. You’re not on the clock now, you know?” Will tried to say it jokingly, but the whole situation was still a bit awkward, considering their history and the fact that they both had been trying to ignore it. He’d been thinking about it while she was out of the room and forced the words out immediately upon her return. The truth was, he’d love for her to spend the day with him even just watching telly, but he didn’t want her to feel like she  _had_  to.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Her smile fell slightly and he felt bad for causing it. “But probably not the best of ideas. Shouldn’t be hangin’ around the boss’s place after hours, yeah?” She smiled brightly again and he sighed. That was settled then.

He slipped on his jacket and turned toward where she was hovering by the curtain. “I really do appreciate you coming along and staying with me. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“Course I did. Can’t have anything happening to you, how would I manage to pay for my loft and my visits to the pub next door?” Her smile had transformed into something else, something tongue touched and not at all appropriate. But Will suppressed the urge to act on impulse, wanting to say  _sod it_  and invite her to spend the day with him. He could only smile back at her.

…

Monday morning Rose entered the kitchenette at work to find Will already there holding two cups. He smiled as she approached the kettle offering her a mug of steaming tea. She looked down at it, noting the touch of milk, before taking a sip and smiling at the sweetness. He’d been watching her enough to know how she took her tea. The knowledge made her cheeks tingle with warmth.

"Ta."

"I’ve noticed you don’t truly smile ‘til you’ve had a cuppa. Thought I’d help out." He left Rose alone in the room watching him walk away smirking. She was smiling too, holding her mug with both hands as she leaned back against the counter. It seemed they were past the awkward ignoring each other phase now. She hoped that was a good thing.

Rose stopped turning away when she was caught looking at him. She no longer felt the need to put distance between them or move across the room from him when possible. She couldn’t stop the all consuming smile on her lips every time she caught a glimpse of him through the blinds with his glasses on as he pored over case files. Sometimes when he came out of his office to speak with her, he’d place his hand on her shoulder. That simple, innocent gesture made her core burn for more.

…

Will was wrapping up his work, finally content with his notes for court the following day. He rewarded himself with a glance up to look at Rose, even if it was just the back of her head, as he’d been doing for the past week or so since his accident. He now kept his blinds mostly open throughout the day, barring any client meetings. He was surprised to see his son perched on the corner of Rose’s desk laughing.

He wanted to be out there, be a part of their conversation, but he forced himself to stay where he was. He needed to finish putting his work away since he’d promised his son they’d go to the cinema.

Finally standing up ready to go, he moved around his desk just as his office door swung open. “You ready to go? We’ve barely got time to get there, and I was hoping for some sweets.”

"Yep. All done for the day." He waved bye to Rose as they passed her desk, smiling at her broadly.

As they stepped out on the pavement his son nudged Will’s arm with his shoulder. “You’re smiling awfully big.”

Will looked at Jamie, suddenly aware of his ridiculous smile. “It’s been a good day, and it’s about to get better. Why shouldn’t I smile about that?”

Jamie half skipped down the street and Will’s heart was warmed to see him so happy as well. Almost two years since the boy’s mother had been taken from them, and they both still had their moments. Sometimes it pained Will to watch his son, Jamie oblivious to his father’s observation. The boy had been forced to age beyond his mere twelve years. He had suffered so much at the loss of his mother at aged ten, not to mention the trauma of being in the room as the deranged man brutally attacked her. Other times though, it just made Will swell with pride to see how well his son was adjusting. Overall they were both doing well. He had his new practice, Jamie was in a new school with new friends. The future was theirs for the taking. The past was just that. History.

…

Rose was smiling, thinking of Will’s son Jamie as she wrapped up her work. He’d already known her name, leaving Rose with the realization that Will must have talked about her at home. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about that. Flattered, nervous? She was certainly both, but neither of those emotions could compete with the excitement that coursed through her just knowing that Will  _had_  to fancy her a bit.

Rose was lost in her own musings, slipping her purse on her shoulder when Grace walked up, startling her back to the present. “He’s a good boy, brilliant in fact. Just like his father.” She leaned against Rose’s desk.

“Yes, he’s very polite and well spoken too. Told me all about some project they’d been working on in school, some sort of theoretical science.” Jamie had told Rose that the teacher obviously wasn’t expecting them to come up with any valuable results, but just learning that things which seemed impossible now could be a reality later was inspiring. Rose had to agree.

Grace nodded. “He’s dealt surprisingly well with all the drama too. I must also give Will credit for that.”

Rose knew the story. She had looked up her new boss that first week out of curiosity and a longing to know him better. His story was heartbreaking and a bit questionable in places, but from what she’d seen he was a truly decent man. Even if some of the opinions in the press were true, she could see Will’s side clearly enough not to judge him for his actions. Justice was not always so white and black. She had learned that lesson years ago while travelling with a man in leather.

"He certainly seems like a devoted father."

"That he is, dear." Grace said goodbye leaving Rose to wonder just what exactly the purpose of that exchange had been.

…

"You failed to mention how gorgeous Rose was." Jamie smiled as his father coughed. "You okay? Go down the wrong pipe?"

"Yeah, I’m okay." He watched his son for a moment, studying the young man before him.

"You’ve mentioned her a few times since I’ve been home, but always referring to her quick wit or how clever she is. You never said she was so beautiful."

"Well, I-." Will didn’t know what to say.

"I think she’s wonderful. After talking to her I completely understand your fascination." The look on his face was one of victory. Will knew then he wasn’t hiding his reaction well. His son had just bested him. He smiled at the younger man shaking his head.

"You are something else," Will remarked as Jamie’s smile shifted to one of pride.

…

Will was not surprised when Jamie stopped by work the next two days without warning. He sat with Rose and chatted until the end of the business day as Will tried hard to concentrate. He was curious what they talked about, but knew Jamie would fill him in if and when it was necessary. From what he gathered, they mostly discussed what his son was learning in school.

On Friday, just as Will was wrapping up, Jamie knocked on his door before entering. “John Larson invited me over to spend the night. Is it all right?”

Will frowned. He’d been looking forward to their weekend together. But Jamie looked rather excited, and it was good he was already making friends. He didn’t have it in him to say no.

"Yeah, of course it’s fine. You’ll be home tomorrow then?"

"In time for tea, promise!" Jamie came around his desk to give him a hug and Will caught Rose watching them over his son’s shoulder. She didn’t look away, instead holding his gaze and smiling fondly at him.

By the time Will had everything organized and ready for Monday, he was the only one left in the office. Sighing and rocking back in his desk chair, he thought about the long lonely evening before him. It was dismal.

His computer screen flared to life as he received an email. Disregarding it, he was about to shut the machine down for the weekend. Then the forbidden folder caught his eye once again. _Employee Information._

He tried for a good ten minutes to come up with a valid reason, outside of  _she’s your secretary_ , not to store Rose’s personal number in his mobile. There wasn’t one. He already knew they were compatible, both in and out of the bedroom. In fact, Will’s carnal knowledge of one Rose Tyler was what kept him up at night. Every time she brushed past him at the office, his body ached for hers. Whether her occasional light touch to his arm was meant to drive him mad or purely accidental, he couldn’t say, but it drove him crazy just the same. It seemed rather obvious that Rose liked him as much as he liked her. His own son had made it very clear that he approved of her. There was literally nothing else.

At home, pacing in his study for over an hour, Will still had not worked up the nerve to actually use the number now saved in his contacts on his phone. He picked up the device from where he’d last laid it on the corner of his desk and stopped moving. It took only typing “r” for her name to come up and he tapped the screen. It began to ring and he immediately hung up.

Sinking into his chair, phone clasped in his fist, Will let out a groan. It should not be this intimidating. He could do this. He stared at the phone for a moment longer before pulling her name back up. He let it ring a full two times before hanging up this time. Biting at his lips, he typed a short message instead.

_Hi, it’s Will. Have you had dinner yet?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tennantmeister

Will didn't have to wait for a reply. Less than thirty seconds later his phone beeped, her name appearing on the screen.  
  
 _Had chips._  
  
 _How about drinks?_  He didn't hesitate with his reply message, not ready to give up.  
  
 _Are you asking me out?_  
  
Will stared at her question and felt his muscles tense. Yes, that's exactly what he was doing, but her inquiry gave him pause. What if she thought it was inappropriate?  _Was it inappropriate?_  What if he was being too forward too soon?  
  
 _Not a date. Have questions about the Dunne case._  
  
Rose wanted to smack herself. Of course he wasn't asking her out on a date. She felt like a right plum. Way to let him know where her mind was. Way to make it awkward between them again.  
  
 _Right. Sure, anywhere specific?_  She bit at her thumb as she waited for a reply.  
  
 _Pub next to yours?_  
  
Will hoped that didn't come off the wrong way, though really the 'wrong way' was exactly what he'd initially been aiming for. Hanging his head he sighed, disappointed in himself for failing to be honest about his intentions.  
  
They made arrangements to meet up and Will ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his wardrobe. He had told her it wasn't a date, but somehow it felt wrong to show up in the same things he'd worn to work that day. Trying not to overthink it, he grabbed a light jumper to slip over his vest and a pair of dark jeans.  
  
Rose was also contemplating what to wear, holding up a simple dress or a low cut blouse that hugged her curves. She chose and forced herself to wait another ten minutes before leaving her flat, not wanting to arrive before him. She dabbed on some lip gloss while she waited and double checked her hair in her hall mirror.  
  
Will sat at a small table off to the side, away from the dance floor, that allowed him a clear view of the door. When the waiter came by, he ordered a pint wishing he knew what she would want so he could order for her as well. He was still waiting on his beer to arrive when the door opened and Rose walked in, stealing his breath yet again. She looked around and he waved her over, standing to greet her. There was an odd moment where he went in for a hug while Rose offered her hand, then each of them switching actions, before finally laughing and giving each other a one armed hug.  
  
The waiter came back with Will's pint and smiled at Rose, asking if she'd like her usual. Will had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting. He was not allowed to be jealous, especially not of a waiter. The younger man walked away and he smiled at Rose who was grinning at him. Neither of them spoke. Suddenly he realized he was supposed to be asking her questions relating to a case. Instead, he took a sip of his drink to stall. Wracking his brain for information about the case he'd named earlier, he tried to come up with any sort of question that seemed valid.  
  
"I ordered some documents today, did they make it to the office?" He lowered his glass and raised his eyebrow as he waited for her to answer.  
  
"Um, you said the Dunne case, right? Yeah. The messenger dropped them off right after lunch." Rose kept her features neutral, though she was a bit confused by the question. That case wouldn't be in court for another week.  
  
"And they were filed away with the working cases?" He looked so serious about it, Rose wondered if there was maybe more to that case than she realized.  
  
"Of course. I always file the paperwork as soon as I get it." He leaned back in his chair and looked like he might ask another question, but instead just shrugged. Rose blinked at him confused.  
  
"Okay then. Just remembered I hadn't asked back at the office, and sometimes my mind just won't let go of things."  
  
He had attempted to make his questions seem like legitimate things he would need to know after hours on a Friday evening. He was well aware that he had failed. But Rose sitting across from him and wearing a casual, yet short, dress was too distracting. His memory was reminding him of how soft the skin of her thighs had been against his lips. He was delighted by the fact that their table was out of the direct light, casting a shadow on them. Hopefully she couldn’t see the pink he was sure had creeped into his cheeks.  
  
Her drink arrived and since the work discussion seemed to be settled, Rose started to talk about how much she was enjoying the area since she’d moved in. They talked about the best places for desserts and chips, laughing and feeling more at ease with each passing moment. Neither of them thought to order another drink considering they were talking too much to finish the ones they had initially ordered.  
  
Will was just trying to decide if he wanted another ale when the bartender bellowed out last call. That made his decision for him and he waved off the waiter with a smile. Rose was still working on her drink and part of him never wanted her to finish. No more drinks would surely mean the end of the evening, and he wasn’t ready for it to be over. She was telling him about her little brother who was learning to skateboard. It had her mother all stressed out, but her dad kept sending her videos of his failed attempts as well as his accomplishments. She was all lit up talking about her family in a way he hadn’t seen before. He wondered what, if any, other topics could make her shine that bright.  
  
Too soon she had come to the end her drink and he didn’t miss the frown that followed, even though it disappeared instantly. The place had cleared out, a few of the chairs had already been flipped up onto the tables.  
  
“Guess that’s our cue.” Rose smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. As much as it pained him to see her wearing a sad smile, it also gave him hope for what was left of the evening.  
  
“The least I can do is walk you home. It’s gotten rather late.” He stood, offering his hand to help her up. She took it, and instead of letting go once she was on her feet, she adjusted her grip to wrap her fingers around his.  
  
They were quiet as they made their way down the empty street. Both lost in thoughts of each other and unable to think of anything to say. Hands linked together, they slowly approached the door to her building.  
  
The first time they’d made this short journey, both of them had been filled with liquid courage. Rose wondered if not drinking more had been a mistake.  _Mistake?_  She smiled to herself, realizing that she knew what she wanted, and she had plenty of natural courage. The evening had left her certain that he had indeed texted her to ask her on a date. The realization that he’d been too embarrassed to admit it, assuring her that was not the case, made her fall that much deeper. Who were they kidding? Certainly not Grace, with her ‘innocent’ comments.  
  
Will’s hand tightened around hers and Rose realized they’d made it to their destination. She stopped beside him, looking up at the building before them and willing it to be a few more blocks away. She opened her mouth to say something, thank him for the drink maybe, but that seemed silly.  
  
“I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for meeting me last minute.” His eyes were focused on the bricks of her building as he spoke and she smiled at him. For such a strong man, he had a very soft side. He also had a very primal side, and that was what made her reach up with her free hand and guide his face toward hers. Their eyes met and she licked her lips, letting herself study his pouty bottom lip.  
  
Will was just about to lean closer, to close the distance between them when she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her. “I don’t want tonight to end.” He did close the gap then, her stretching up to meet him. Their lips crashed together, him backing her against the building. Her hands tugged at his hair and he growled, nipping at her lips. He felt her foot rising up the outside of his calf and wrapped his hand around her leg, just above the knee.  
  
His hand was warm on her skin as it slid up her thigh, dipping under her skirt. She pushed against him, hating the thickness of his jeans. She was getting a good amount of friction, but she couldn’t actually feel him and it was infuriating. Her hand slipped between them, palming his erection and she was rewarded with a groan. More of that, she wanted more of that. She needed to hear him cry out, already knowing what it would sound like. She had even heard it in her dreams over the past couple of weeks.  
  
His lips moved down to her neck and she tried to speak a few times before finally getting out the words, “Let’s go upstairs.” At first she didn’t think he’d heard her, his mouth continuing to move lower until he placed a soft kiss at the top of her cleavage. He pulled back enough to nod at her, his lips swollen, his eyes black. She shivered, taking in his appearance, knowing what was yet to come.  
  
They made it through the main door and to the elevator, but as they waited on the carriage to arrive Rose found herself lost to his kiss once again, his hands gripping her back and pulling her to him. The light ding didn’t break them apart, instead Rose was guided back through the open door. He pulled away as they exited a few floors higher, following her down the hall to her door. As soon as she’d unlocked the door and opened it he grabbed her again. Spinning her to face him, he cupped her arse and lifted her up. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, wishing again that his jeans were not in the way.  
  
He remembered the layout of her place well enough to get them to her bed. Along the way, she had removed his jumper and vest. Between kisses she bit at his jaw, the first time almost making his knees give out. Reaching his destination, he knelt on the bed, Rose still wrapped around him. Deciding he quite liked the way her dress was framing her breasts, he laid her back gently, stretching out over her.  
  
As he began gliding his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs, Rose was working to finally get rid of the offending jeans. His fingers hooked into the sides of her knickers just as she managed to get the zip all the way down. He kissed her nose before giving a tug with his hands. She arched off the bed, making it even easier for him to guide the material down her legs and finally over her feet before tossing them behind him. She wanted to punch the air with glee as he stood up to remove his jeans and pants in one go, kicking his shoes off and toeing off his socks.  
  
He was even more gorgeous than she remembered, the moonlight streaming through her window accenting his toned arms. She forced herself to stay still as he joined her back on the bed, crawling over her. The bottom of her dress was flipped up, revealing the lowest bit of her stomach, and he paused there to kiss the spot just below her belly button. Moving further up, he stopped to kiss at the tops of each breast before kissing a trail up her neck, to her ear.  
  
“You are stunning.” His breath caressed her skin as he whispered to her, and Rose’s hips pushed up off the bed looking for any sort of friction she could find.  
  
He kissed her on the lips, just a moment of pressure, before disappearing again. She opened her eyes, not knowing when they had shut, to see him settling between her legs. Hooking his hands under her knees, he lifted and she bent them, planting her feet on either side of him. She shivered when he rubbed his cheek, the shadow of hair light but stimulating, against the inside of her thigh. He inhaled and she reached back, gripping the pillows behind her in anticipation.  
  
“Wanted to do this the first time.” His voice was low and deeper and she could feel the vibration from his words on her skin. His lips pressed against her center and she whimpered needing so much more. The tip of his tongue parted his lips, teasing her with soft pressure before he opened his mouth fully to cover as much of her as possible. Warmth spread through her and she tried to stay still, to let herself just enjoy the sensations. His movements were slow, his lips and tongue working together to build her arousal. He kept to the edges and alternated between long licks and short kisses.  
  
As she was about to voice her frustrations a hand moved onto her stomach, his fingers spread wide. His lips wrapped around her clit and she pressed against his hand wanting, needing more. She gasped when he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them and applying pressure. Will kept up a focused rhythm as Rose fought to breathe, her entire world was consumed by the pleasure racing through her. His tongue began a pattern of tight circles and Rose released the pillow with one hand, grabbing at his hair and pressing him closer. She was certain she heard him growl again which only served to push her closer to completion.  
  
Moments later, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hand fisted in his hair, she let out a ragged scream of pure bliss. He continued to work until she used the hand in his hair to gently tug him away. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he leaned back on his thighs, Will’s eyes met hers. Rose swallowed under the intensity of his gaze. She smiled up at him before letting her eyes slowly descend, taking him in and memorizing every detail. The light hair on his chest, the trail that led lower, and the imperfection of a scar to the side. There below it all, standing proud in the pale light of the room, was his erection.  
  
Rose pushed herself up, rising onto her knees and moving close enough to wrap a hand around him, stroking up and then down only once. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and he kissed her gently on the lips as if asking permission. Rose kissed him back, opening her mouth and teasing the tip of his tongue with her own.  
  
As their kiss deepened, Will moved to stretch his legs out and encouraged her to straddle him. He slid against the creamy lips at the apex of her thighs, already moistened from her renewed arousal. Rose was overwhelmed by just how desperately she needed to feel him inside of her as he let go of her waist with one hand, using it to brace himself and lean back, then pressed his hips into hers. With her legs bent under her she had leverage to lift herself up, reaching between them to position him at her entrance. Rose took her time lowering herself back onto his lap, her body still sensitive from her orgasm. He stretched her just enough to make her wiggle her hips against him once she’d settled back onto him and he hissed with pleasure. Will then lifted his hips once more to meet hers and Rose began to rock against him, her hands holding tight to his shoulders.  
  
Their movements started out small and slow, but soon became borderline frantic. She knew her nails were likely digging into his skin, but she couldn’t find the strength to care. Their kiss became open mouths panting against each other, and Rose moved her lips to his ear. Will responded by moving his hand from her waist up to hold her where her neck met her shoulder. On his next upward thrust he pulled her down harder, grunting as she slammed into him with more force. Rose was already close again, but she wanted to feel him let go before she gave in. Moving one hand up the back of his neck and into his hair she pulled, revealing more of his straining neck for her to nip at.  
  
His head back, his eyes opened wide toward her ceiling, Will let out a divine roar of rapture. Rose flexed her muscles around him as tight as she could, drawing out his orgasm just long enough for her to fall over the edge after him.  
  
Will fell back, taking her with him, his head hanging over the foot of her bed. Neither of them moved for a long moment, letting their heart rates lower and their lungs recover. Then Will reached behind him, stretching one long arm as he searched for something on the floor. When he pulled his hand back up he was holding onto his vest that Rose had dropped earlier. Sitting up, they separated enough for him to wipe them both up and re-discard the item of clothing back to the floor.  
  
They scooted themselves further back onto the mattress, spreading their limbs lazily across the bed. Rose draped herself over Will's beautifully naked body and his arm automatically wrapped around her, holding her snug against him, as sleep consumed them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tennantmeister

The phone on Rose’s desk beeped and she grinned as she picked up the receiver. "Yes, Mr Burton, how may I assist you?"

"It seems I've confused myself with this new diary program and can't figure out what I have on my plate today. Would you mind terribly coming to my aid?"

"Yes, right away, Sir." Rose hung up her phone, pressing her lips together in an attempt to hide her smile.

Behind her, Will's blinds had been closed all morning and his door was shut. She knocked gently on the door's frame before opening it and slipping through, making sure the door was securely closed behind her. Will was sitting in his chair, but had rolled it back and to the side giving her room to access his computer.

She made her way across the room, her gaze focused on the computer, feeling his eyes on her. Rose may have swayed her hips just a touch more than normal, maybe. At the computer she leaned forward, to better see the screen, and could see him lean back just a little out of the corner of her eye.

Will didn't really try to be discreet about stretching his neck back a bit to get a better view of her backside. In fact, he hoped she noticed. She was talking, something about where to click for different views of his calendar, but he was too busy mentally visualizing what he wanted to do to her.

"Do you want me to set it to show you the whole week on startup?" Her voice was steady, but a few octaves lower than normal.

Will pushed himself up out of his chair and positioned his body behind Rose so that he could see what she was talking about, obviously. If he just happened to be close enough for their clothing to brush, it was completely accidental. He reached out to point at the screen, his arm over her shoulder and only inches from her face. He placed his other hand on his desk, around her other side, effectively trapping her.

"This is where I toggle between views?"

Rose could feel the heat off of his body, even though he wasn't actually touching her. His warm breaths were caressing her ear, but she kept her eyes - and as much of her mind as possible - focused on the screen.

"That's the one."

He lowered his hand down onto the desk next to hers, his chest centimeters from her back. She inhaled as slowly as she could, staring now at the keyboard between their two sets of hands.

He leaned forward, letting his nose press into her hair as he breathed her in. Rose was motionless as Will raised a hand to slowly move her hair to the side, revealing the smooth skin of her neck. He could hear her exhale and moved his mouth lower, letting his lips just barely graze the skin between her hairline and the collar of her blouse. He glanced down to see her fingertips pressing into the wood of his desk. Smirking, he parted his lips and continued the same movement. Moving from her neck up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, he wondered if she had pulled that full bottom lip of hers between her teeth yet.

Rose wanted to react - to speed things up - but at the same time she wanted this to last forever. Will had wrapped a hand around her waist and was pulling her back toward him, their bodies flush against one another, allowing her to feel his appreciation. She fought against the urge to wiggle back into him. His other hand laid over her own before his fingers started to trail gently, slowly up her arm. She could feel her skin prickle at his touch and bit into her lip to keep from moaning at the sensations.

Will pulled her earlobe between his lips, pressing his teeth into the flesh before soothing it with his tongue. He thought he felt her almost lose her balance and he released her from his mouth grinning at the accomplishment. His hand had reached her shoulder and ran slowly down her back, past the waist of her skirt, and over her round arse. He paused to give it a slight squeeze before continuing to travel south to the skirt's hem. He let his fingers dance along the line of her skirt, reaching the slit, and he ran a single finger up her inner thigh until he was hindered by the material. Her legs were pressed together, so he continued his path on the opposite leg back down.

With one hand still gripping her waist, he flattened his other along her outer thigh and slowly moved it up, taking the cotton of her skirt with it. He lowered his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, pressing kisses there. Her breathing was starting to speed up and he smiled as his hand found the top of her thighhighs. She stretched her neck to the side for him and pressed back against his touch as his hand cupped her bum.

Rose was always amazed at his talented mouth, whether it was on her own or much lower, or even somewhere in between. As his lips, tongue, and teeth worked gently at the skin of her neck and the little bit of exposed shoulder, she was not disappointed. She felt one of his feet sliding in between hers, pressing against her instep and encouraging her to widen her stance. She didn't hesitate to comply.

The rasp of a zipper was loud in the otherwise silent room and Rose momentarily missed the feel of his warm hand against her. It was back on her a second later, now spread across the center of her back and applying pressure. She gave in, leaning further forward over the desk, face almost touching his computer monitor. She felt a tremble go through her as Will's hand slid down her back and over her bum to the edge of her knickers. She moved her hands to the edge of the desk, wrapping her fingers around it.

Will leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear as he moved the fabric of her knickers to the side, allowing his fingers entrance, and he let out a soft moan at the feel of how ready she was. He used his now dampened fingers to prepare himself before sliding his erection between her legs to rub against her center.

Rose’s knees just about buckled beneath her when the head of his penis brushed over her clit. She tried to grind back against him, but he held her still, taking his time as he slid between her lips over and over. She’d given in to the feel of him by the time his fingers found her chin, pulling her face around so he could press his lips to hers. Their tongues met as they both opened up to the kiss and as it deepened she felt the pressure of him sliding into her.

He continued to kiss her as he moved inside her and Rose could feel her arms shaking, her grip on the desk tightening, with each of his slow thrusts. Will gripped her waist with both hands, straightening himself up behind her and Rose smiled at her reflection in his now blackened computer screen. With his fingers pressing into her hips, he sped up his rhythm. She finally pressed back into him then, meeting him again and again in quick succession.

Rose threw her head back, completely lost to the feel of Will slamming into her. Her mind was blank, every nerve in her body was singing. She heard him whisper a curse as his movements stuttered and she knew he was just as close as she was. One of his hands let go of her, sliding around her and dipping into the front of her knickers. The tips of his fingers set to work on her clit and Rose suddenly didn’t know whether to push back against his hips or forward against his hand.

Will was biting into his lip, concentrating on making Rose lose control and fighting to hold himself back. She let out a gasp as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him and spasm. He let go unable and unwilling to hold back any longer.

He fell forward, catching himself with his hands on his desk and pressing light kisses to the bit of skin still exposed on her neck. He heard her sigh and nuzzled his nose into her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

After they had cleaned up and arranged their clothing back into place, Will was reclined in his chair as Rose leaned back on his desk.

“That was amazing. We should work Saturdays more often.” She smiled at him, as she pushed away from the desk and leaned over him, her hands on the arms of his chair.

“I concur.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips, and then she was pulling back and walking away.

“However, I am now famished and could use some sustenance.” She looked back at him over her shoulder and he stood up to follow.

“Let me guess, you are in the mood for,” he paused, tapping his lips with a finger as he pretended to think. “Chips?”

Rose simply laughed and exited his office, Will right behind her.

…

Fourteen months had passed since the first time Will shagged Rose on his desk, ten months since they decided she should work for a different law office, and six months since his elaborate marriage proposal - she said yes, of course!

Jamie had been delighted to hear the news. He’d been there with Rose for every decision she had to make about the wedding. Together they had chosen the cake and the colors and the flowers and even her dress. Will hadn’t seen it, because Jamie wouldn’t stand for it. He wanted to see the look on his father’s face the first time he saw it as Rose was walking down the aisle. Rose had even let him help her pick out the bridesmaids dresses, and not one of her ladies had complained upon seeing them.

Will had been there for the big decisions, but once he and Rose realized how excited and involved his son was, they both sat back and let him lead the show. For Will, it wasn’t his first rodeo, and he couldn't care less about the details. He just wanted to make it official. And Rose, well she had never really imagined that she would be getting married, ever. So she didn’t have very strong opinions about much of anything, except that she wanted to keep it small.

The big day finally arrived and it was perfection. Jamie stood by Will's side as Rose was walked down the aisle by her father. Will’s reaction to seeing his bride did not disappoint. Jamie was delighted to see the tears of joy gathering in his father’s eyes upon seeing her. The two of them had been through so much, suffered such a tremendous loss. Jamie just wanted to see his father truly happy and content again, and thanks to Rose Tyler, he was seeing just that radiating from Will's expression.

Jamie let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as his father looked at him, pride and thanks in his eyes. Jamie just smiled and nodded, both of them turning their attention back to Rose as Pete Tyler was raising her veil and kissing her cheek before placing her hand in Will's.

Will squeezed Rose's hand, partly in an effort to steady his own trembling hand, but more so to be sure that his beautiful bride was real and not just a fantasy. He hadn't realized the tears swelling in his eyes had begun to escape until he felt the fingers from Rose's other hand brushing the wet trails from his face.

"I love you," she whispered with eyes as misty as his own. "This is forever, yeah?"

Will raised her hand to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles before replying, "Oh yes!"


End file.
